


Happy Drunk

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Drunk Kevin outs him and Javi to Castle and Beckett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Drunk

“Drinks are on me!” Castle said as the team finally finished the last of their paperwork.

Castle would usually offer to buy drinks at the end of a case, and this one had been particularly brutal. They’d chased the suspect down about four blocks that ended in an altercation between him, Esposito, and Ryan. The altercation resulted in a black eye for Esposito and a sprained wrist for Ryan. Beckett was able to break up the fight, pointing her gun at the suspect and letting him make the decision to either continue and get shot, or stop beating up her partners.

Both Ryan and Esposito insisted that the guy had to have had martial arts or military training. Beckett just decided to accept it to save her boys embarrassment, but Castle wasn’t so nice. He looked it up once they got back. The guy had no training at all and in fact didn’t even have what one would call street smarts. The only think he had going for him was he was taller than the two of them.

This, of course, meant that they were all up for a drink. Nothing worked better to dull the pain of a bruised ego than alcohol.

They took separate cabs, Ryan and Esposito insisting that they needed to finish something (“You can ask all you want, Castle, but we’re not telling you what it is.”) and they’d meet them there.

When Castle and Beckett entered The Old Haunt, they headed over to their regular booth that was always reserved for the owner and his friends and waited for their partners. They ordered drinks after a few minutes and then ordered some for Ryan and Esposito a few minutes later.

“Well, now my curiosity is piqued.” Castle said as he ordered his second beer. “What are they doing?”

Beckett shrugged as she took another sip of wine. “They do this all the time, Castle. Maybe they’ve got an extra project they’re working on for Gates or something. They’ll be here soon.”

Castle sat back with a huff. He hated being out of the loop of anything.

About five minutes later, the boys entered the bar and made their way over to the booth.

“Took you long enough.” Castle said, scooting over so they could sit.

“We got held up.” Ryan said, picking up the beer Castle had ordered for him and taking a drink. His cheeks looked a little flushed and his hair was mussed somewhat.

“You look a little ruffled, Ryan. Did something happen?” Beckett asked.

Ryan put a hand to his hair self consciously.

“It was kinda windy outside.” Esposito said, shrugging.

“Really?” Castle asked. “It wasn’t windy when we got here.”

“Weird.” Was all Esposito said before going back to his drink.

Castle dropped it after Beckett gave him a look. He’d teased them enough today and they really didn’t need a reason to storm out angrily.

So, instead, they continued ordering drinks and even some food, which they all noticed Ryan didn’t eat much of.

“I love you guys.” Ryan said, after finishing the eighth, possibly ninth, beer. Not to mention the few other drinks he’d started with. “I mean it, you are my best friends ever. If I didn’t have you guys as friends, I’d prob’ly be a loner. Maybe even a murd’rer and you guys would have to inffff-estigate me.” He snorted and started to giggle.

“Ryan you didn’t eat your burger.” Beckett pointed out, holding back a laugh.

“‘Specially you, Javi.” Ryan said, ignoring her and getting into Esposito’s personal space, putting an arm around his shoulder. “You are the best mmm-partner that I’ve ever had.”

“We love you too, Kev.” Esposito said.

Ryan gave him a goofy smile.

Trying not to laugh, Esposito pushed the plate of fries over to him. “You should eat something.”

Ryan looked down at the fries as if trying to figure something out before taking his arm off Esposito’s shoulder and eating a fry.

“Hey, Javi?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“I need something to wash this down.”

“I’ll get you some water.” Esposito said, standing.

“Right.” Ryan said. “ _Water_.” He gave Esposito a wink.

 

Esposito rolled his eyes before walking over to the bar.

Beckett and Castle watched Ryan inspect another fry before eating it and swaying back and forth to a song in his head.

“I thought the Irish were supposed to be able to hold their liquor.” Castle said.

“They can.” Ryan nodded. He started giggling again. “I can’t.”

“You are so wasted.” Beckett said, laughing with him.

“Hey guys.” Ryan got suddenly serious. “I have a secret.”

Playing along, Castle and Beckett leaned in to hear him.

“I’ve _never_ had sex with a man.” He ate a fry.

Beckett put a hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh.

“Well, I’m glad you let us in on that secret, Kevin.” Castle said. “Not many men are brave enough to reveal that.”

“No, you don’t un’erstand.” Ryan shook his head and then took a second to wait for the room to stop spinning before continuing. “I’ve never had sex with a man, until Javier.”

He went back to his fries happily while Beckett and Castle stared at him.

“Here’s your water, Kev.” Esposito said, sitting back down.

“Aaaawwww, thanks Javi.” Ryan said, smiling at him and taking a drink. “This is water.” He said disappointed.

“That’s what I said. You think I’m gonna get you more alcohol?” He snorted. “Dude, you are so drunk.”

“I know, right?” Ryan said, taking the straw in his water and making a whirlpool in the glass. “My wrist hurts.”

“Then quit that.” Esposito put a hand over Ryan’s to stop him from damaging his already sprained wrist and then checked his watch. “It’s getting late. I should probably get Ryan home before he does something dumb.”

Ryan tried to nod and drink water at the same time which proved to be incredibly difficult and he ended up with water all down his front.

“God, it’s a good thing I’m here to take care of you.” Esposito sighed, grabbing some napkins and working on soaking up the water. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Ryan said.

Esposito stood and then helped Ryan do the same. Ryan stumbled a little and Esposito moved his arm around his shoulders to keep him steady.

Ryan put his arms around Esposito’s waist. “I love you, Javi.”

Esposito rolled his eyes. “I love you too, Kev.” He turned his attention back to Castle and Beckett. “We’re gonna get a cab.” He said. “We’ll see you guys on Monday.”

Beckett and Castle waved and watched them leave, their mouths open in shock. They looked at each other.

“Well,” Castle shrugged. “That explains a _lot_.”

~.~.~

“Hey, guys.” Beckett said as the two of them entered the precinct on Monday morning. “Can we talk to you?”

Ryan and Esposito exchanged a look before dropping off their coats and bags and following Beckett to the break room.

Castle was already there, sitting at the table. He stood when they entered.

“What’s going on?” Ryan asked.

Beckett walked over to stand with Castle. “We just wanted to congratulate you guys.” She said.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and then back at Castle and Beckett. “On what?”

Castle smiled. “Your relationship.”

Esposito’s eyebrows shot up and Ryan’s face paled slightly.

“W-we don’t… know what you’re talking about.” Esposito said, defensive walls up.

“Guys.” Beckett said. “We know.”

“But… how?” Ryan asked.

“We’re detectives.” Beckett shrugged. “And Ryan was really drunk the other night.”

Esposito rounded on Ryan. “You _told_ them?”

“No! Well, maybe. I don’t know, Friday night was a blur!” Ryan stopped and thought about it. “Oh…” He said slowly. “Oh no. Oh god!” He put his face in his hands.

“Jesus Christ, Ryan. What did you tell them?” Esposito asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Beckett said. “The point is, we know and we are officially asking you out on a double date this Friday. Castle’s buying.”

“Wait, I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Castle protested.

“Who in this room makes a disgusting amount of money, Castle?” Beckett asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

 

Castle sighed. “Fine.”

Beckett turned back to Ryan and Esposito. “Friday at seven.” She said. “Can you make it?”

Ryan smiled over at Esposito and shrugged.

“Yeah, okay.” Esposito said. “But no mushy stuff.”

“Deal.” Beckett said. “C’mon, Castle, let’s go get coffee.”

Ryan and Esposito watched them go and then looked back at each other.

“I can’t believe you outed us.” Esposito said.

Ryan shrugged. “I was really drunk.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me.” Esposito said. “I cleaned up puke that night.”

“Sorry about that, again.”

Esposito smiled. “You’d do the same for me.”

Ryan shrugged again. “Maybe. That’s kinda gross.”

Esposito stepped close to him and put his face just centimeters away from Ryan’s. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Ryan closed the gap and gave him a soft kiss. “Javier Esposito, I promise to clean up puke if you ever get too drunk to do it yourself.”

**  
** “That’s all I ask.” Esposito put a hand under Ryan’s chin and pulled him up for another kiss.


End file.
